Then and Now
by Scarlet Hyacinth
Summary: One day, Ciel witnesses something he is not supposed to see. The indiscretion of two servants causes him to have certain questions, questions that only Sebastian can answer. SLASH SebastianxCiel
1. Chapter 1

Ok, my friends! This is my first fanfic ever; I normally only write originals, but I really could not resist. It may not be very good. Anyway, read, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yana Toboso. I am just playing a bit with them.

Warnings: Yaoi (m/m intimacy), het (m/f intimacy), OOC

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the outskirts of London. Strikingly enough, the sky was clear, almost cloudless, the normally omnipresent fog having somehow disappeared in the late morning. The entire estate was silent and through the window of his office, the young head of the Phantomhive family examined his domain, reveling in the silence.

A knock at his door announced the arrival of his butler, Sebastian.

Ciel urged the butler inside with a cool, indifferent voice. "Yes, Sebastian?"

The butler bowed as he entered the room. "Young Master, Mr. de Mornet will be arriving from Spain to discuss the issue of the shared ownership of his factory."

Ciel arched a brow. "I know that, Sebastian. You've already told me the entire schedule this morning."

"Yes, of course, my Lord. My apologies."

The 17-year old gave his butler an amused look. He abandoned his chair and circled the desk, smiling knowingly. "Why don't you tell me what you really want, Sebastian?"

A small grin appeared on Sebastian's lips. "Young Master, I don't know what you mean."

Ciel hummed, as if considering the truthfulness of his butler's words. After a few seconds of deep concentration, he abandoned his position and he stepped forward, closing in on the door and Sebastian's position. "Really now?" He whispered, toying with the butler's cravat.

The eyes of the demon flamed red and Ciel felt the familiar surge of excitement as the Sebastian suddenly took possession of his mouth. The young aristocrat moaned, wrapping his arms around Sebastian neck. The strong arms of the dark-haired man trapped him against the door, cutting all possibility of escape. Not that Ciel wanted to escape. Still, the forcefulness excited him, freed him somehow, eliminated the tension and lifted the weight of his responsibilities from his shoulders.

When their mouths finally separated, Ciel looked into the demon's eyes, needing the connection as much as the physical intimacy. Suddenly, a distant memory appeared and he smirked, making an attempt to push the demon away.

Just as Ciel had expected, Sebastian made no move to respect his apparent wish. "What is it, young master?" He whispered.

"Nothing. Just remembering something." The youth said, giving his butler and lover an enigmatic smile.

Sebastian arched a brow. "What can you possibly be remembering at such a time? Are my talents boring you? Perhaps I should try harder…"

A talented tongue traced Ciel's collarbone and the youth sighed in pleasure, his answer almost lost into incoherence. "Mmm… Just that day, 5 years ago…"

The demon's chuckle sent ripples of pleasure across Ciel's skin. "Why don't we make some new memories, eh?"

5 years before…

Ciel was hungry. He was hungry and annoyed. Alas, Sebastian was out, delivering a message to one of aristocrat's business partners. Perhaps it was better. Ciel had been in the mood for cake and the butler tended to restrict his access to sweets. Technically speaking, he was supposed to be revising an important contract, but upon careful consideration, he decided that he could at least take advantage of the demon's absence and indulge in a tasty treat.

Ciel shook the bell, summoning Maylene, already anticipating the bliss of tasting the delicious chocolate and cream swirling in a symphony of fruity aromas.

However, much to Ciel's annoyance, his calls remained unanswered. Feeling more and more furious by the second, the young aristocrat shook the bell violently, inwardly cursing his useless staff. Distantly, it occurred to Ciel that Sebastian would advise him against using foul words. He could practically hear the demon in his head, "Young Master, such language is not befit for one of your class and position."

Well, Sebastian wasn't here right now and those servants needed to be taught their place. Furious, Ciel stalked out of his office, inspecting the mansion as to the location of the servants. The rooms, the hallway, the receiving room, they all seemed to be empty. Where the hell was that maid? Why wasn't she working?

Ciel's anger increased exponentially as he inspected the mansion. When he got hold of those useless creatures, they'd be sorry. Truly, couldn't they b trusted to serve their master for two hours while Sebastian was away?

He heard sounds in the kitchen. The young aristocrat headed in that direction and burst inside to room. His eyes went wide as he took in the scene in front of him.

Maylene was stretched out on the kitchen table, her maid outfit ravished, her ample breasts at the mercy of Bard's mouth. As the cook lifted her skirt, she arched her back and moaned. From his position, Ciel could easily see the way she eagerly spread her legs for the cook, her excitement and arousal. Luckily, the maid's eyes were closed and she could not see him; mewls of passion echoed off the kitchen walls as the man got rid of her undergarments and proceeded to pleasure her with his tongue. Both servants were obviously completely oblivious to the presence of their master.

Ciel watched in frozen fascination as Bard desperately worked his pants, revealing his swollen manhood. When he buried himself in one thrust inside of her welcoming body, the maid screamed and sank her nails into his shoulders. It was obviously a pleasure induced instinct and Ciel's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets as he watched the fascinating scene, the way Maylene's moaning and panting increased with each of the man's thrust. "Please.." She begged desperately, oblivious to the shameful display she was presenting to her master.

"Young Master, what are you…?"

Sebastian's voice behind him broke the trance that had held Ciel trapped in the kitchen. The two servants were obviously in the same situation. Both Maylene and Bard froze as they heard Sebastian and it was then that they finally noticed Ciel standing in the doorway.

Luckily, Sebastian saved him from the embarrassment of admitting he'd been a voyeur when he came in and took notice of the situation. "What... What the hell is going on in here?"

The two servants desperately tried to cover themselves, their eyes oscillating from the young Phantomhive to the butler in despair.

Ciel didn't know what to say. He wanted to find something, anything, to cover his shock, his awe and shame, but nothing would come out. Despite the fact that he wasn't actually an ordinary child, this was the first time he'd actually witnessed a sexual act. It was… incredible.

Fortunately for the young aristocrat, Sebastian was, as always, by his side. The butler pulled him from the kitchen and taking him in his arms, he swiftly moved to the dormitory. Carefully placing the small body of his master on the bed, the butler smiled and said. "If you will give me a moment, Young Master…"

Ciel nodded numbly, but his one blue eye followed the butler as the demon exited the room.

***

Sebastian abandoned the room of his master, feeling furious and apprehensive. Could these humans be more idiotic? He was gone two hours, two hours, and they single-handedly managed to destroy the kitchen and pervert Ciel's mind.

The young aristocrat had a very grown-up mind, for his age, but Sebastian knew better. He saw what Ciel kept hidden, the vulnerability, the loneliness, the hurt. It was buried so deep, Ciel himself was not aware of it sometimes. But Ciel was also an innocent in intimate matters. Taking into account his age, it was normal. Somehow, Sebastian had hoped this would remain the case for quite a while. The young aristocrat was already too mature for his own good. He didn't need the added complication of understanding sexual relationship.

Further more, Ciel's witnessing of the indiscretion of the servants was possible to have an effect on Sebastian himself. Intimate connections would only cause trouble, taking account their contract. The demon wasn't worried about Elizabeth; the girl only seemed to cause exasperation for his master. But still… Sometimes the demon wondered what would happen if Ciel fell in love one day, considering that the soul of the young aristocrat was not his own to give.

Shaking his head, the demon entered the kitchen, his fury palpable in the air. "Well, explain yourselves!" He barked out.

Bard and Maylene squirmed, obviously intimidated by his anger.

"Tanaka didn't feel well this morning, so we told Finny to take care of him temporarily." Bard choked out.

"And I care about that because…? I didn't ask about Finny or Tamaka. What do you think you are doing, engaging in private endeavors during working hours?"

"Sebastian-san, we're very sorry." The maid was looking down, her face flushed and her nervousness and embarrassment more than evident.

Bard nodded. "It was totally an accident. You'd never believe it. Maylene came in the kitchen to ask me something, but she slipped on the carpet and collapsed on top of me. It's actually kind of funny. And then one thing led to another and you know how it is…"

Sebastian directed a death glare to the servants, causing them both to pale and tremble in fear.

"Funny? It's funny? Do you call it funny that the young master witnessed you in such a shameful situation? Have you any idea of the extent of your idiocy?" The demon boomed.

Bard's eyes widened and tears started flowing on the cheeks of the maid. Even if the servants often made mistakes, Sebastian had never truly lost his temper with them. Yes, he yelled at them from time to time, but never like this. Right now, Sebastian was well and truly furious and it was dangerous to anger a demon.

Fearing that if he remained in the presence of the two idiots any longer, he would cause significant damage to both of them, the butler took a deep breath and indicated, "Get going! To your duties!"

"Y-yes, Sebastian-san!" The two servants stammered and scrambled to their posts, obviously relieved that they hadn't been reprimanded further.

The butler sighed in annoyance, knowing that this was somehow bound to affect him. Yet again, he would have to do damage control, because of the stupidity of the Ciel's staff. And the demon knew that what his young master had seen would have repercussions, on both of them.

***

As Sebastian left the room, Ciel leaned against the pillows, gathering his knees to his chest. He felt strange. The scene in the kitchen had by no means been scary or traumatizing. One would think that nothing could shock Ciel anymore, especially since he'd witnessed his aunt's death.

And yet, he was shocked. There was something inside of him, and he didn't think quite the same, the same person he'd been when he'd abandoned his office to find his useless servants and forage for a piece of cake.

Ciel didn't understand why the images of Bard and Maylene kept coming back to him. After all, it was the servants own business if they chose to be involved with each other. Naturally, they would have to be sanctioned for neglecting their duties thusly and disrespecting his house. After all, a sexual interlude was an insolence towards him, as the head of the Phantomhive family. But in the end, this wasn't about them, it wasn't about them at all.

What Ciel kept thinking of was the pleasure on Maylene's face, the way the bodies of the two servants had been united, the passion between them. Could he have that? Did he want that? What did he want? He didn't even understand it.

A knock sounded at the door. It was probably Sebastian. "Come in." The young aristocrat said in his most regal voice.

The butler entered the room, carrying a tray with a generous piece of chocolate cake a parfait, and a steaming cup of tea. Ciel inwardly smiled, realizing that Sebastian was probably trying to take his mind off what he'd seen. He wondered why that was.

"Young Master, I brought you some tea. It's from the last batch of Zhen Zhu Nai Cha. Would you like some chocolate cake with that or perhaps a strawberry parfait mix?

Sebastian looked as cool and collected as he explained the virtues of the tea and the cakes. For once, Ciel disregarded the butler's explanation entirely.

Sipping his tea, he interrupted the demon. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Tell me what happened in the kitchen!"

The butler smirked, a glint of mirth in his black eyes. "Maylene and Bard seemed to have had a small accident. They have been reprimanded and will be sanctioned at your discretion."

Ciel sipped his tea and let out a thoughtful sound. "I wasn't referring to that. What happened before, Sebastian, what I saw…"

"Young Master, it's not appropriate to…"

Ciel scowled at his butler and dropped the tea cup on the tray. "Sebastian! Tell me! NOW!"

The dark haired man blinked, but then his lips twisted into a smirk. "They were engaged in a sexual episode."

"I know that!" Ciel hissed. "That's not what I was asking!"

"I'm sorry, Young Master. If you would please tell me exactly what you want to know…"

Ciel blushed at the thought of expressing his thoughts in front of the butler. It would be so embarrassing. But what the hell? Why would he be embarrassed? According to the contract, Sebastian was bound to do whatever Ciel wanted and he had to answer whatever Ciel asked. "I want to know how he was feeling; how she was feeling; why they were like that. Can that happen to anyone?"

Sebastian gave Ciel an unfathomable look. "Yes, actually, it can happen, to almost everybody. As, for your other questions, young master, I'm afraid I cannot answer them. I can only show you."

Ciel's eyes widened, but then he saw the challenge in the butler's eyes. His blood started burning in his veins and he gave Sebastian a defiant look. "Show me then!"

"Is that an order, My Lord?" Sebastian asked, the smirk growing in an almost predatory smile.

Ignoring the obvious danger, Ciel removed the eye patch. The pentagram that marked their contract came alive as the young aristocrat opened his right eye. "It is! I order you! Show me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah… I am finally updating, although I am not super pleased with how it ended up. Review! Gives me inspiration for writing more.**

**Warnings: OOC, general weirdness?, blah… Oh, and of course the lemon.**

Chapter 2

"Show me!"

"Yes, My Lord." The demon bowed, smiling darkly at his master. He knew that Ciel had no clue whatsoever as to what he'd just agreed to and what it entailed. But in the end, Sebastian was a demon. He wasn't about to volunteer information that had not been requested.

He proceeded to remove his gloves, exposing the mark that echoed the pentacle on Ciel's eye, the evidence of their contract. The demon came closer still to the bed, discarding his butler jacket in the process and inwardly smiling at the commanding look on his master's face.

His now exposed hand gently caressed the soft skin of Ciel's face. It was a hand that could kill with little to no effort, but when it cupped Ciel's cheek, it was gentle. For some reason, Ciel didn't push him away, like he'd done so many times in the past. Instead, Ciel's voice trembled under its normal mask of cold arrogance.

"Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?"

The butler shushed the young earl with a finger. "Showing you, My Lord. Patience."

Ciel's automatic nod drew another smile from the demon. It was so unlike Ciel to act thusly that it was obvious that his master wasn't even aware of his own actions. The best thing to do was to maintain this attitude of uncertain shock, but without pushing Ciel away. He ever so gently brushed a kiss over Ciel's lips, slowly coaxing his master's mouth into surrender.

The kiss ended as gently as it began. The young aristocrat licked his lips, but made no other movement to acknowledge the demon's action. He seemed to be lost somewhere between shyness and the desire to meet Sebastian's challenge.

Still, there was something that could not be denied in Ciel's beautiful blue eyes. Despite the many things those eyes had seen, Ciel was still so very innocent in some respects. Something in that innocence called out Sebastian's demonic instincts. On the one side, he suddenly felt the need to pervert what was still immaculate in his master, but on the other, it was the same innocence he wanted to share, to feast on until he felt whole.

Even so, it would take a great degree of tactfulness for him to reach his goal. Despite the fact that his master had recklessly given him the opportunity to act on his desires, Ciel could at any time stop him with one word. He needed to captivate Ciel's body and mind, so that his master would lose the ability to focus on something else.

Luckily for the demon, this challenge meant nothing in front of his centuries of experience. Slowly, Sebastian proceeded to demolish the defenses Ciel had erected around himself. Gentle touches, soft kisses, soothing caresses worshipped the delicate features of Ciel's face. It was a slow torture for Sebastian, but it worked in that it kept his master from backing out. For now.

At the soft touches, Ciel's countenance flushed, his eyes wide and apprehensive. His entire countenance screamed confusion and anxiety, despite the fact that he was obviously trying to hide it. "Sebastian?" Ciel's inquiring was shy and uncertain, as if he was out of his depth and didn't know exactly what to think. It was a sweet and beautiful sound, and it pulled his demonic instincts further to the surface. He could feel his eyes already burning red, the excitement of devouring his prey feeding his inner beast.

Sebastian could no longer be satisfied with worshipping Ciel's beautiful face. Ever so slowly, he unbuttoned the boy's jacket and shirt, exposing patches of creamy white skin to his hungry gaze. His tongue traced Ciel's collarbone and toyed with his Adam's apple, while his hands stealthily moved to the boy's nipples. The young earl jumped in surprise at the touch and a startled gasp escaped his lips.

Before Ciel could even think about uttering a protest, Sebastian's talented tongue abandoned his neck and moved to torture the pebbled peaks of his master's nipples, tweaking and licking and nibbling until they were swollen and red. The alternating pleasure and pain seemed to drive Ciel crazy, his words having melted into incoherent moans.

Sebastian knew that his master's body was not used to sexual pleasure and therefore, he would not be able to resist the stimulus too much. He couldn't allow Ciel to come yet, not before he feasted in his master's innocence. Inwardly grinning, the demon briefly abandoned the slow torture of his master's body and lifted his gaze to Ciel's face. Ciel's blue eyes were wide, and he looked at Sebastian as if in a peculiar thrall, unable to move. Right then and there, Ciel reminded Sebastian of a frightened little lamb, facing the wolf, its muscles frozen in fear. Well, Sebastian wasn't a wolf, but rather a panther. He couldn't wait to sink his fangs into the warm flesh of the little lamb. And maybe not only his fangs…

Feeling impatient, the demon abandoned all pretense of gentleness and proceeded to remove every article of clothing that shielded Ciel's body from sight. The young earl's body trembled slightly and he practically jumped when Sebastian removed his pants and his undergarments. But the demon knew that at this point, it would be practically impossible for his master to tell him to stop. Ciel wanted him, the proof was right there, in his body. Everything Sebastian had wanted, from the very beginning. Ciel's soul and his body… He would have them both today.

***

Ciel trembled as the demon removed his clothes. Naturally, it wasn't the first time Sebastian had seen him naked, but this time it was different. It was different simply because of the lust he could read in Sebastian's gaze and in his touch. It was different because this time, Ciel couldn't seem to formulate scathing replies to Sebastian's smile. He suddenly felt very exposed, and somehow uncertain. He was no longer in control.

In confirmation of Ciel's frightened thoughts, the demon chuckled as he analyzed Ciel's nether regions critically. "My, my… It would seem that you're not only a prodigy in business dealings." The young aristocrat suppressed the urge to squirm. It irked him that he felt the need to please Sebastian; he prided himself on being indifferent as to what other people thought of him. The demon's chuckle was the last straw. How dare his butler mock him thusly? He could not allow it!

Snapping out of his pleasure induced trance, he glared at Sebastian and hissed, "You said you were going to show me! So show me already!"

The demon looked taken aback for a second, but then the expression of surprise disappeared entirely and his lips widened into a mysterious grin. "Yes, my Lord."

A mere second later, Ciel found himself flipped back on the bed on his stomach. The uncertainty and the fear of the unknown vanished as Sebastian talented touch turned his entire body into flame. The demon traced his spine with his tongue and his hands massaged Ciel's rear, seemingly attempting to coax Ciel's body to relax.

Ciel was suddenly aware that the light coming from the window had mysteriously disappeared; in fact, the window had disappeared altogether and he no longer was on his bed. He seemed to be floating, floating among shadows, surrounded by Sebastian's power.

"Frightened, my Lord?" The demon whispered almost mockingly in his ear.

Ciel half wanted to push Sebastian away, to order him to stop. But something inside him yearned for the demon's touch and he could not. Regardless of the shadows surrounding them, regardless of the danger he now acknowledged, he could not back down. Instead he chose to glare at his demon and barked at him. "Shut up! Just get on with it!"

Sebastian grinned, his crimson eyes sparkling with some unidentified emotion. In a blink of an eye, the rest of the butler outfit melted off Sebastian's body and Ciel found himself staring at a very nude demon. As if of their own accord, his eyes greedily took in Sebastian's form, and his body, already aroused from the demon's previous ministrations, turned to liquid flame.

It wasn't the first time he acknowledged a weird feeling at Sebastian's proximity. If Sebastian had known about it, he'd never made any comment, a fact for which Ciel was grateful. But right now, in this otherworldly place, where their reality disappeared, there could be no faking, no more pretending. For either one of them.

Their desire for each other was now out in the open and Sebastian's gentleness vanished as if it had never been as he crushed his lips against Ciel's, kissing him forcefully. The demon's power washed over him and everything started to be a blur. Nothing remained but the two of them, in this dark, forsaken place.

Ciel stiffened as he felt phantom fingers prod at his back entrance. He didn't know where they were coming from – for he was fairly certain Sebastian's hands were holding him down. But he couldn't be sure of anything now – his world had dimmed and he lost himself to sensation.

The fingers continued their shameful movement inside Ciel's body. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but Ciel found himself welcoming the peculiar sensation. But then everything changed.

Ciel gasped painfully as he felt the demon enter his body. He fought against the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes at the burning sensation in his passage. He felt skewered, the uncomfortable feeling of the fingers having been replaced with a terrible pain. His body seemed to want to repel Sebastian, but how could that be? He wanted this, he had wanted this for a long time, for longer than he had even acknowledged. But he was a virgin – or he had been at least – and Sebastian was so large…

"Shhh… Don't cry, my Ciel. It will be better, I promise."

The demon's soft whisper magically soothed Ciel. Sebastian always kept his promises. Sebastian was the only one that never lied to him. Yes, it would get better…It would get better because Sebastian would never disappoint him.

He suddenly felt warm inside as he realized his butler – no, his lover – had called him by his name. It was the first time the demon did that. It had always been young master or my lord, never Ciel.

Thoughts of understanding the demon disappeared when Sebastian took his mouth yet again, at the same time reaching for Ciel's own cock. It had softened because of the pain of the intrusion, but it swiftly recovered, obeying Sebastian's touch. Ciel's subsequent whimper was swallowed by Sebastian's mouth and he lost himself in the strength and passion the demon exuded.

It was only seconds later that he realized the pain had subsided entirely, melting into a pleasurable ache. Ciel remarked that the demon wasn't moving and he realized that his lover was giving him time to adjust. Sebastian was right, it was getting better.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel forced his body to relax and after a few seconds he nodded at the demon. "Now!" He attempted to recover his previously commanding tone, but his voice came out broken and small.

Obviously having caught on Ciel's feelings, the demon smiled and answered. "Yes, my Ciel." The young aristocrat would have been annoyed at the fact that Sebastian could read him so well if the demon hadn't chosen that particular moment for retreating from his body and thrusting inside again. Ciel let out a sound of surprise, only now realizing the intensity of having his body united with Sebastian's in the most intimate of manners.

Pathetic little mewls escaped the boy as the demon possessed him relentlessly, capturing his mind in a web of passion and confusion. With every thrust, Sebastian hit that special spot inside him, until the pleasure finally became too much. Ciel screamed the demon's name and came for the first in his life, a pleasure so perfect and amazing he almost lost the moment when Sebastian emptied himself inside him.

When he opened his eyes, Ciel realized he was again in his room, lying on his bed, the darkness having faded completely. For a brief, terrible moment, he thought it had been only a dream, a perfect, yet frightening dream. But the fear vanished when the demon hugged Ciel from behind and purred. "Feeling satisfied with the demonstration, Young Master?"

Ciel swallowed, and turned to face the demon. The movement was awkward, since despite the fact that he had already come, the demon was still hard and still inside of Ciel. Therefore, Ciel had to fight to keep a neutral tone when he answered. "Not really, no."

"Oh?" Sebastian arched a brow. "Then perhaps I should show you again."

Before Ciel could come up with a witty response, the demon thrust inside him again, over and over, manipulating his body and his mind. It was so much that he forgot everything else existed, he forgot his own name and the existence of the world. The only thing that remained was the demon possessing his body, feasting on his soul.

***

5 years later…

The memories of that first time and the pleasurable pains in his body caused by the encounter with Sebastian from this morning had put Ciel in a good mood. Alas, as the clock ticked by, the young aristocrat remembered that he had work to do. Ciel suppressed his grimace. In all reality, he was not looking forward to seeing the Spanish businessman. He would have preferred spending the day in bed with Sebastian, but alas, they both had duties to attend to.

By the time Mr. de Mornet had arrived, Sebastian had managed to fix all the disasters automatically caused by the presence of the other servants and Ciel had efficiently resumed analyzing yet again the contracts and proposals involved in the deal. He was planning to expand his businesses on the continent and Spain was only the first one to be targeted.

A rattling sound outside announced the arrival of the coach carrying de Mornet. Ciel waited for the other man in the study, a bored and indifferent expression on his face. He knew that the business man underestimated him, they always did. Surprisingly, the attitude had not disappeared despite the fact that he was older now. Ciel inwardly smirked. Their stubbornness and arrogance would ultimately work in his advantage.

Naturally, Sebastian was behind him and for a brief second, the young aristocrat was captivated by the sight of his butler and lover. In response, Sebastian's eyes flashed red, but his tone of voice showed nothing when he urged his guest inside.

"Young Master, Mr. de Mornet had arrived."

The Spanish businessman bowed briefly and crossed the room to meet Ciel. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord…"

The words of the Spanish businessman were interrupted by a violent cough. Sebastian froze and turned from the door, his intention of leaving the room having for some reason vanished. Just then, Maylene entered the room, carrying a tray of tea. At the sight of Sebastian, she tripped, causing the demon to be unable to reach for de Mornet as he had obviously wanted.

Ciel was confused about Sebastian's peculiar behavior, but nevertheless he ignored it. Before the butler could protest, he directed the other man to sit down across him at the desk. However, this seemed to be a bad choice, because the fits of cough resumed and Ciel grimaced as he saw the man's saliva flying in his direction.

With a disgusted expression, he got up and moved away. He ignored the man's apology when he said. "I apologize, Lord Phantomhive. It seems that English weather does not agree with me."

"Let's just get down to business. I have neither the time, nor the patience to dawdle with weak and sickly people." He said brusquely.

"If I may be so bold, Young Master, perhaps it would be better for Mr. de Mornet to see a doctor." Sebastian intruded, causing Ciel's attention to shift in his direction. Sebastian was on his feet, having rescued both Maylene and the tray of tea, but for some reason, he seemed very tense. What was wrong with the demon? He never challenged Ciel's decisions or expressed his opinions with such vehemence when they were in the company of others.

Ciel suddenly felt furious at the demon. How dare Sebastian challenge his authority thusly? He was prepared to deny the butler's request, but then he met Sebastian's dark gaze and what he saw there unsettled him. "Very well. See that Mr. de Mornet is properly lodged in one of the guest rooms."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian nodded and bowed, sustaining the Spanish businessman and leading him to the door.

As the butler closed the door, Ciel couldn't help but wonder why Sebastian had behaved so weirdly. He had a suspicion that he wouldn't like the answer.


End file.
